Risau
by StarLove A.N
Summary: Gopal berkelakuan pelik dan Yaya rasa risau akan keadaan Gopal. ((Gopal x Yaya one shot story))


**Cerita ni dah lama aku tulis. Aku tahu, _cringy _gila cerita ni.**

**.**

**Tak ramai yang _ship _Gopal dan Yaya tapi aku suka gila dengan ship ni :3.**

**.**

**Apa-apa pun, nantikan kisah-kisah yang seterusnya dari aku. Kalau boleh, korang jangan lupa _support _aku dekat Ko-fi tau!_Link_ ada dekat bio.**

* * *

Yaya memerhatikan tingkah laku Gopal dari pintu kelas. Sejak kebelakangan ini, kawan lelakinya itu seringkali termenung. Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Gopal.

Yaya berjalan ke tempat duduknya lalu menyapa Gopal.

"Selamat pagi, Gopal!"

Gopal tidak membalas. Dia masih termenung. Yaya menjadi semakin risau. Semakin hari, Gopal semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Baik di rumah, di sekolah malah di mana-mana sahaja Gopal akan termenung.

"Gopal, kau okey tak?" tanya BoBoiBoy yang baru sahaja memasuki kelas. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit tangan Gopal.

Gopal tersedar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat dua orang sahabatnya sedang memandang dia dengan riak wajah yang penuh kerisauan.

"Eh? Erm... aku okey je. Jangan risaulah," kata Gopal.

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang patut dilakukan. Mereka berdua duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Pembelajaran pada hari itu diteruskan. Namun, Yaya tidak dapat fokus pada pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh guru-gurunya.

Tidak pernah Gopal berkelakuan seperti itu. Inilah kali pertama. Dia tertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan Gopal berkelakuan seperti itu? Dia ada masalah ke? Dia sakit ke? Pelbagai persoalan berlegar-legar dalam fikiran Yaya. Sedar tak sedar, waktu persekolahan sudah pun tamat.

Gopal awal-awal lagi sudah menghilangkan diri. Memang sejak kebelakangan ini dia selalu larikan diri daripada mereka. Dia banyak menghabiskan masanya bersendirian. Dia sudah tidak lagi berjalan pulang dari sekolah dengan mereka. Dia sudah jarang ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia kurang makan berbanding sebelum ini.

Yaya perasan akan hal itu. Dia juga yakin kawan-kawan dia yang lain perasan akan hal itu.

Perkara itu terus berterusan. BoBoiBoy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying sudah buntu memikirkan cara untuk kembalikan Gopal kepada diri dia yang asal.

* * *

**Yaya'spov**

Masuk hari ni, dah genap dua minggu Gopal berkelakuan pelik. Aku menjadi semakin risau. Aku tak tahu apa punca yang menyebabkan Gopal macam tu. BoBoiBoy, Fang dengan Ying pun tak tahu apa sebabnya.

Aku pernah tanya Amma dengan Appa dia, tapi... diorang sendiri pun tak tahu. Mereka juga risaukan anak mereka.

"Oi Yaya! Lu ni dah kenapa? Dari tadi termenung je," tanya Ying yang duduk disebelah aku.

Hari ni hari Ahad. Aku dan Ying dah rancang nak lepak dekat Taman Bunga Pulau Rintis ni. Kawasan yang terbaik untuk tenangkan fikiran. Tapi, bila duduk berehat dekat kerusi batu ni, aku teringatkan Gopal pulak. Hmm... tambah-tambah lagi, bila aku ternampak bunga kegemaran Gopal. Dia pernah cakap kat aku dulu. Dan dia suruh rahsiakan sebab dia tak nak kena ejek dengan sesiapa.

Yelah, setahu aku, jarang ada orang lelaki yang minat bunga. Kalau diorang beli pun, sebab nak bagi kat orang-orang yang diorang sayang.

Bila difikir-fikirkan balik, memang Gopal bagi bagi bunga tu dekat aku pun. Tapi... biasalah tu, kan? Dia pun sayangkan kawan-kawan dia. Lagipun, dia pernah bagi bunga dekat Ying tapi bunga yang lainlah.

"Ayooo... Dia mengelamun balik pulak. Kau ni okey ke tak, Yaya? Kau terfikir pasal apa ni?" tanya Ying sekali lagi apabila aku tidak menjawab soalannya tadi.

"Ah? Erm... aku okey je. Aku tak fikir pasal apa-apa pun," jawab aku dengan sesantai-santainya untuk meyakinkan kawan baik aku ini.

Ying menyepetkan matanya. Dia merenung anak mata aku dalam-dalam. Kemudian, dia tersenyum nakal.

"Yaka? Ke... lu fikir tentang Gopal?"

"Ma... mana adalah!" balasku, cuba menafikan. Namun, muka aku yang merah jelas menunjukkan yang aku sedang berbohong.

"Jujur jelah, Yaya," kata Ying.

"Hmm... yelah, yelah! Memang aku terfikir pasal Gopal pun. Dah dua minggu dia berkelakuan pelik. Dia ada masalah ke?"

"Hmm... aku rasa, aku tahu apa masalah dia."

"Hah?! Apa masalah dia?"

"Masalah dia ialah... Kau!"

"Aku?! Apasal pulak?"

Kenapa aku yang menjadi masalah Gopal? Aku ada buat salah dengan dia ke? Pelik...

"Hehe... sebab dia suka dekat kau, maaa," kata Ying.

"Hah?!" Biar betul!

"Tak payahlah buat muka terkejut. Dahlah, jom kita pergi belah sana pulak."

Aku dan Ying pun pergilah berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga itu. Pemandangan yang indah sekali. Kami tiba di tasik yang terletak di tengah-tengah Taman Bunga Pulau Rintis. Tiba-tiba...

"Eh? Itu bukan Gopal, ke?" tanya aku kepada Ying.

"Eh, ha ahlah!"

Gopal sedang duduk di atas sebuah kerusi batu berdekatan dengan tasik itu.

"Wey, Yaya! Kau pergilah tegur dia."

"Kenapa aku pulak?"

"Ala, pergi jelah. Mana tahu dia bagitahu kau sebab apa dia macam tu."

"Erm... okey!" Aku pun pergi ke arah Gopal tanpa rasa ragu-ragu.

"Gopal!"

* * *

**Gopal's pov**

Huah... Masuk hari ni, dah dua minggu aku macam ni. Aku rasa nak menyerah je. Tapi hari ni hari terakhir.

Haih... kalau tak disebabkan Yaya, aku tak jadi macam ni.

Aku terus menunggu di depan tasik yang terletak di Taman Bunga Pulau Rintis. Rasa dahaga pulak tengok tasik ni. Terbayang-bayang air special ice chocolate Tok Aba.

Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu. Dah naik bosan aku tunggu. Yang tertunggu-tunggu pun tak kunjung tiba. Sehinggalah...

"Gopal!" Suara Yaya menyapa aku. Nasib baik dia datang. Dah naik kematu aku tunggu.

Aku menoleh ke tepi. Yaya menghampiri lalu duduk disebelah aku.

"Hai, Gopal! Kau buat apa kat sini?" tanya Yaya.

"Saja je. Nak tenangkan fikiran. Kau pulak?"

"Oh, aku saja jalan-jalan dengan Ying tadi. Dia ada dekat... Eh? Hilang pulak budak ni," kata Yaya. Ying tidak ada di tempat yang Yaya tunjukkan. Yaya memandang sekelilingnya.

"Dia pergi beli air, kut? Biarkan jelah dia," kata aku.

"Hmm... mungkin."

Yaya memandang aku. Dia seperti teragak-agak untuk bertanya.

"Erm... Gopal. Aku nak tanya, kenapa kau berkelakuan pelik sejak kebelakangan ni?"

Nak jawab ke tak nak? Nak jawab ke tak nak? Hmm...

"Erm... nanti-nanti jelah aku ceritakan. Aku... sebenarnya... nak bagitahu... sesuatu dekat kau," kata aku tergagap-gagap.

"Nak bagitahu apa?"

"Aku... sebenarnya... sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku suka dekat kau!"

Fuh, rasa lega dah terus-terang kat dia. Yaya membuat muka terkejut. Mukanya merah padam. Separuh mukanya ditutup dengan tangan. Malulah tu~

"Aku pun... suka dekat kau jugak," kata Yaya dengan nada perlahan namun masih dapat didengari oleh aku.

Kali ni, giliran aku pulak terkejut. Aku bertanya untuk kepastian. Yaya mengangguk. Aku rasa gembira sangat!

* * *

**Normal pov**

Ying memerhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Dia memerhatikan mereka berdua sejak dari tadi lagi. Dari Yaya duduk disebelah Gopal sampailah kepada muka sahabatnya bertukar merah dan muka gembira Gopal apabila dia bertanya sesuatu kepada Yaya. Ying tersenyum-senyum seorang diri.

"Sweetnyaaa... diorang berdua tu." Ying berbisik perlahan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita berdua ni tak sweet ke?" tanya satu suara. Ying hampir menjerit. Nasib baik tangan si empunya suara sempat menutup mulut Ying. Kalau tidak, kantoi.

"Isy, kau ni. Nasib tak kantoi," kata BoBoiBoy.

"Lu punya pasallah. Tetiba je tanya soalan dekat aku. Memang aku nak terjeritlah," marah Ying dengan nada perlahan. BoBoiBoy tersengih-sengih.

"Hehe... Ala, janganlah marah," kata BoBoiBoy sambil mencubit pipi Ying. Ying menepis tangan BoBoiBoy dan buat-buat merajuk. Padahal muka dia dah naik merah diusik sebegitu.

"Oi, nak bersweet-sweet pun janganlah depan aku," kata Fang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang mereka berdua. Terlompat BoBoiBoy dan Ying akibat terkejut.

"Isy, kau ni. Longgar jantung aku," kata BoBoiBoy.

Fang tidak menjawab. Dia memandang ke arah Gopal dan Yaya.

"Nampaknya, rancangan kita dah berjaya. Nanti kita kenalah minta maaf kat si Yaya tu," kata Fang. Mereka berdua mengangguk setuju.

"Habislah, nanti mesti teruk kena belasah dengan Yaya," kata BoBoiBoy pula.

"Ha ah. Tapi aku rasa, mesti Gopal kena lagi teruk dari kita. Yelah, semua ni kan idea dia," tambah Ying.

"Bertabahlah Gopal... Tapikan..." BoBoiBoy dan Ying memandang Fang.

"Apa?"

"Kami berempat dah berterus-terang. Kau dengan dia bila lagi?" tanya BoBoiBoy dan Ying serentak.

"Sibuklah korang ni," kata Fang. Dia berlalu pergi.

Nampaknya, rancangan Gopal dah berjaya. BoBoiBoy dan Ying dah lama berterus-terang. Fang... entah bila dia akan mengaku. Sejak mereka kembali ke Pulau Rintis untuk bercuti panjang, macam-macam dah berlaku.

Apa lagi yang akan berlaku selepas ini?


End file.
